Glacien: A fanfiction
by thedragonofberk
Summary: This is the story of a Man named Glacien. He lived over 300 years ago and was a sailor. He had a troubled beginning and yet he was saved by the man in the moon. He has powers over anything ice related but his powers differ from that of Jack Frost. He rules over a piece of land in the north of Greenland where his ice palace is.
1. Prologue

_Glacien:_

_ Chapter 1:The Moons Quest_

A fanfic dedicated to the unrecognized Guardian of Hard Decisions

Glacien was an explorer of the north lands now known as Greenland. He was an older man with light curly brown hair that could never stay in one place. He was bulky but his demeanor was that of a teddy bear. He had a voice that could fill a room with its boom and he could weave words that made him sound like a poet. Also, his eyes were a dark gray that sparked hazel if held in the right light.

He traveled very extensively and was on the so called great quest to find the North-West passage. One day his ship, the Georgiana, was trapped between two slabs of ice in the Wandel Sea. His crew tried and tried to pry the ship loose with pickaxes but twas to no avail. The life boats could only fit thirteen of the sixteen passengers and so Glacien and his two sons Jeremy and Elijah stayed on the ship to wait for help or find their way to the nearest settlement.

Jeremy was tall and erect with light green eyes, dark black hair, at fourteen he had his father's voice and a personality that said that he was the one in charge. Jeremy was the first to suggest that the three stay and live off of what was left of the ship until help could come and save them.

Elijah was the lanky, quiet child of ten that was quick to retreat into himself and use his wits to out think any foe he had eyes like his father and the same selflessness one could ever hope to find in a son. Elijah suggested that they take what provisions they could carry and walk to the nearest settlement. Glacien took both of his son's ideas into account and he went into his quarters to deliberate on their ideas. Both would surely get him and his sons killed so he only had to decide which would be less likely for them to die horribly.

1. The first option: Live off the ship: Most likely to die of starvation waiting for the help that would never come.

2. Second option: Walk through the snow and ice towards land: most likely to die of the cold and starvation searching through unexplored territory for something that probably wasn't there.

"Life sure has its funny ways of messing you up," he sighed and looked out the window to see the full moon rising over the ice. It was so large and so bright he thought for a minute that the sun had turned white and was three times as large. Then he heard a voice. Not cold or hard but soft and soothing as if the voice was wrapping him in a blanket and cooing at him like a mother would to its child. It said to Glacien, "Why do you seem so deep in thought Glacien?" Glacien realizing that the moon had just spoke to him ran to the bathroom off his cabin and washed his face with cold water. He shook himself and looked into the mirror above him. There he saw thorough the reflection from his window the moon again. Now more stern then when last it spoke the moon asked, "Why have you been waiting for the answer which should be as bright as day to you?" Glacien was now certain that if he was hallucinating it couldn't hurt to ask the moon for guidance when he himself couldn't decide. "Spirit, I have no hope in making this decision, either way my sons would die and I would fall soon after. Oh spirit or whatever thou are please tell me what I should do!"

The moon waited a few seconds before giving an unearthly reply. "Glacien O'Brady, you must take your sons and travel north-west across the ice for 20 days and then there you will find a village that will take your sons in as part of their tribe." He paused, "Unfortunately they will not accept you as you are too old to learn the ways of their people. You will be cast out from the village!"

Glacien was only worried about what would happen to his sons, his life would not matter if his sons fell before him so he asked, "Moon spirit I ask thou to tell me how my sons will do in this village?"

The moon replied, "They will become great warriors and be highly revered, Elijah will become the town mystic and Jeremy will be the chief of the tribe."

Now all of this praise seemed very odd to Glacien so he asked, "Why do you wish to help at my sons get to safety when you could have easily have left us all to die on this plateau of ice? My sons may turn out as great as you say but why us and not others?" He had heard similar stories of people getting lost to the wilds of his homeland yet receiving no such help and so he wondered why they received no help and he did.

The moon said, "Those others would not have believed had I told them the way to safety and also my powers are limited at who I can talk to and who I can save. My friend, many a night have you stared at my light and used it to avoid things like icebergs and becoming stranded on an island on the middle of the sea. I have chosen you because you have given up everything, your land, your people and now your ship to save others so in return I will spare your sons."

Glacien was skeptical but he understood the truth behind the words and saw that this was the only option for him to save his sons so he said, "Fine spirit I will follow as you say towards the north-west for I have no real choice as it is. Shall I ask what will become of me?"

The moon spoke saying, "I have other plans for you. When you get exiled from the village I will speak to you again."


	2. The departure

_Chapter 2: The Departure_

The next morning Glacien was reluctant to tell his sons of his visitation by the spirit of the moon. On one hand this plan could save his sons and keep them safe. On the other hand if they didn't believe him they could stop trusting him and no longer respect him. Either way he would still have to tell them something because they were giving him odd looks all through their morning meal.

Elijah was the first to ask what had happened earlier, "Father I heard you scrambling around your cabin late last night was something amiss?" His eyes with that dark grey quality to them, looked truly concerned for his father. In reply his father said, "Elijah you always were more attuned with what was going on in the world," He flashed a smile that quickly faded, "I'm afraid that we will not be staying on the Georgiana any longer. I have decided that that we will go to the north and try our best to find a settlement." His face looked weary from the talk he had with the moon and his decision to avoid telling his children about his encounter preyed upon him.

Jeremy looked appalled, "Father! Even I know that this idea is surely mad! We would not last a day in these conditions! I will not be forced on some death trip with you two just because you think help won't come!" His father shouted back, "I am head of this household and what I say is final!"

This comment silenced the boy and Glacien look to his son Elijah. "My youngest and brightest son yours was the right decision. We will go out into this world with hope and not dwell on things that might discourage us."

He then looked to Jeremy and said, "My eldest and heir you have much to learn about the ways of the world. There are some things that must be and you cannot change, though you may not like it, things always happen for a reason."

He then looked at them both, regarded each equally, he told them, "Though this may seem like a futile effort but the Fates are on our side. We will go out and we will find a village to the north-west. The terrain will be tough, the animals will wish to eat us, and you may have to look after one another should I die. Can I trust you both to keep going to the north if this occurs?" Both his sons looked at him and nodded. "Then we pack. Take as much food and water as you think you can carry and wear your warmest coats. We leave at noon."


	3. The Journey

_Chapter 3: The Journey_

Diary of Glacien on the trip to the distant village

Day 1 Around two p.m. after departure

_"We have gotten off to a good start the coats left were the warmest we could have hoped for and the bread, water and cheese should last us until we get to the village. I have still not told my sons what will become of them in this village for I don't think that they have a right to know their future yet."_

Day 2 At 8 a.m. after morning breakfast

_"Elijah woke this morning with his pinky toe frozen. Thankfully the toe was saved after some time in front of the fire. Jeremy is getting frustrated by the seemingly never-ending sheet of white. Without a compass we would surely be lost among this landscape."_

Day 8 At Nightfall after evening meal

_"When I looked out of the tent this morning I saw a speck on the edge of the horizon. I had no idea what it was but I noticed that it was coming toward us. I didn't notice throughout the day that the speck was slightly yellow in color and was getting larger every minute. It was a polar bear unlike anything I had ever seen. It tried to claw at Jeremy but missed and slashed his pack instead. While the contents of the pack emptied Jeremy pulled out his knife that was in his pocket and stabbed the bear in the stomach and he then repeatedly stabbed the bear until the snow was drenched in its blood. We then took the time to skin the animal and pack some of the meat before the entire carcass froze solid."_

Day 16 Late at night

_"Elijah has taken ill he can't walk and we fear for him. He rides on my back in the morning and at noon we switch him to Jeremy's back. I hope that the Spirit of the moon was right about this village because I fear Elijah will not make it."_

Day 18 At morning meal

_"Jeremy is now taking to carry Elijah more often than I and I fear that Elijah will not make it to day 20. We saw a glacier in the distance and knew that we would be able to see things from a distance when we get there. I saw the moon last night and its light seemed to keep me going in my darkest thoughts. When we are so close to this village I just hope that it is not all for naught."_

Day 19 Evening meal

_"I saw it! In the distance there is a small glow of fires on the horizon. The moon seems to hover above it and beckon me to come to the village. Jeremy looks about as elated as I feel when it comes to us talking about this village. I decided to tell both my sons the story of why I really chose to take this long journey editing the parts about their futures out of it. At first Jeremy looked outraged at us following some moons advice. Eventually after convincing from both me and the fact that the village was in our sights he calmed down and saw things from my point of view. Elijah looked happy that we hadn't been on a hopeless trail. I saved them both from the truth of my leaving. Not just yet. In the morning we will leave to will reach the village by nightfall. Hopefully they will have some medicine and be able to save Elijah."_

Day 20 evening before reaching the village

_"We are in the last couple miles to the village; hopefully they will not attack us at the gate to the settlement. Elijah is doing his best to keep up with Jeremy and I. We are flagging the sentries down and we want to see the village leader. Hopefully one of the villagers knows English."_

_End of Journal_


End file.
